ER 2 INFO
Part 1 #Opens up with Lauren on a mission with Kyle #They reveal to be working with G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. #On a carrier ship, Lauren, Kyle and six other agents are tracking a CHAOS ship. #After an intense chase scene, Lauren turns into Energy Revolt and flies after the ship. #She knocks it down and the pilot kills himself before revealing information #Returning the G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. base, Walter Redford calls in Lauren. #He explains how Chris Phillips and Shane Leon are corrupt and he is hunting them down. #Lauren thinks about Kyle #Walter warns her who to trust and tells her not to be to close to Kyle #Kyle is revealed to be eves dropping when he reveals himself #He gets in a heated arguement with Walter and it turns phsyical #Kyle is dragged away by agents and thrown out #Lauren starres at the floor #Walter mutters something while wiping the blood off of his face #He seduces Lauren into a corner #She angrily punches him to the ground #Walter shows displeasure as Lauren leaves #The alarm goes off, revealing an intruder #Walter warns her never to use her powers either, she must remain hidden #Taking her gun, she finds a group of CHAOS agents terrozing the base #She goes in an elevator with a group of G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. agents #They reveal to be corrupt and try to kill Lauren #She defeats them all #Going below ground level, she fends off of CHAOS forces #She takes the armor off of one and dresses herself. #Going back to the CHAOS base, she gathers intel #Joseph Rotainn is mentioned as is the Hunter #She is revealed in her escape and is chased down #The CHAOS general, Boris Postalin, tells them to kill her #The agents go after her but are defeated #Boris sighs and tells his scientist, Leo Zigor, to prepare the secret weapon #Leo Zigor goes deep down below ground and begins torturing a female anodite, Forana. #Meanwhile, Kyle is going through ally's at night, cleaning up the street since he was kicked out G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. #He is kidnapped by crime lord Prime. #Prime tortures him to the point of death then throws him into the streets #A failed M16 scientist is luckily passing by and reconizes Kyle. #The scientist, Jasmine Flourence, builds a cybertronic body to keep Kyle alive. #Over a series of events, Kyle and Jasmine fall in love. #Meanwhile, Lauren is sharing intel to Walter. #Walter tries to seduce her again #She does it with him #Walter and Lauren fall in love. #Kyle kicks Lauren out of his house #They get into a fight #After a while, Lauren begins to self harm herself #Walter has Kyle killed #Kyle is killed and forgives Lauren with his dying breath #Lauren goes in a rage and believing that Jasmine had did this from poor cybertronic machinery, kidnaps and tortures her #Walter is pleased to find out about this. #Lauren shows up to Kyle's funeral and mourns him #Walter has a spy watching her from the shadows #She returns to base #Walter comforts her and tempts her into finding Shane Leon and Chris Phillips #He convinces her that they are rogue #She smiles and is now blood-thirtsy Part 2 #Lauren wakes up in bed, Walter next to her #She sits up and dresses her self. #Leaving to search for Shane, she decides to get a motorcycle if she won't use her powers any more. Synopsis After Heroes disbanded, Lauren attempts a normal life with her lover, Kyle. However,G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N. has other plans. He recruits both of them in and after months of intense training, they become agents. However within G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N., agents are corrupting and Walter Redford suddenly is running operations. Walter is becoming close to Lauren and she to begins corruption. A battle of the brawns and the brains, Lauren must decide who she must trust, herself, Kyle, Shane Leon, or even Walter when things end up bad. Things Confirmed *Incorporeal will have a big part in ER3 *Kyle will get prosthetic limbs *Kyle will die New Characters *Walter Redford *Jasmine Flourence (deceased) Villians *CHAOS **Boris Postalin **Leo Zigor *Forana *Prime *